Warriors: Next Destinies
by xXHydraPhantomXx
Summary: After a battle many moons ago, all 5 clans have been struck badly, and have been violent towards each other. Will one cat manage to reunite them all?
1. Chapter 1

"Get up Phantomheart!" A voice yelled at me for the 3rd time. "Fine! I'll get up" I mumbled in return. "Good! You don't want Firestorm mad at you again for getting up late!" The voice yelled and walked out of then den.

It looked almost midday. I slowly get up and stretch my legs. I look back to the entrance of the den, thinking of the glorious sunshine outside. I then snap out of it when I heard Firestorm coming into the den. "Good you're finally up." Firestorm said while sitting beside me, licking his bright orange pelt

"I'm guessing Duskstripe yelled at you again for getting up late." He looked back up at me. "Yeah, I guess I have been having some rough nights lately." I say back calmy to the deputy. Firestorm was the deputy of this clan, GlacierClan that is. He used to be such a jerk to everyone, but many many moons ago, that all changed somehow. "Well, I want you to join the patrol later with Speckletail, Sparrowpelt, and Leafrush. I best be going now anyway." Firestorm dipped his head to me and walked out of the den.

I decide to walk out of the den into the sunshine, admirring the sunshine with every step. I haven't seen a beautiful day like this in moons! "Hey Phantomheart, you're finally up!" Tundrapelt said while brushing past my pelt. Tundrapelt was my sister, a white she-cat with black paws and a black tipped tail, while I was a light gray with a white muzzle, belly, and paws.

"You can be quiet Tundrapelt! I'm guessing you already went hunting without me and Pinepaw?" I sighed back at her. "Well, it is past midday. I took Pinepaw with me as she really wanted to enjoy the sunshine. Speaking of Pinepaw, she was just with me." Tundrapelt said while looking back and forth. "Where is that brown bundle of fur" She mumbled to herself.

"Great, you take _my _apprentice out, then you _lose _her. I can't wait until you get an appprentice now." "At this rate, I'll probably do better than you Miss Sleepy Head." Tundrapelt stuck out her tongue, then walked away." She never does change. "Is she gone?" a tiny whisper comes from behind me. I turn around to see Pinepaw.

"I wanted to hide from Tundrapelt for a bit." Pinepaw got out from behind me. "She's a bit annoying sometimes." "I suppose." I said while glancing at the camp entrance, wondering if there would be lot's of prey out today. "Even though you've already been hunting today, want to come with me hunting anyway?" Pinepaw glanced up at me as soon as I said that.

"Do I ever!" Pinepaw said excitedly while I walk towards the camp entrance. Leopardfoot is waiting near the entrance, probably for Speckletail again. As I walk past her, she looks at me. "Don't you have to go on a patrol later?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, but that's _later! _Me and Phantomheart are going hunting for a bit!" Pinepaw says. Leopardfoot nods her head as we continue walking forward.

Time went by fast. I caught a mouse, and a bird, while Pinepaw also caught a bird. We head back towards the camp entrance, seeing that Speckletail, and Sparrowpelt were near it. "There you are, now all we need is Leafrush" A gray tom spoke to me. "Good to see you too, Speckletail. Let me just drop these off and I'll be right back."

I head over to the fresh kill-pile, drop the mouse in and quickly eat the bird. I look around the camp, seeing it was kinda empty, and on a day like this? The camp would be filled with cats on a day like today! Unless it has something to do with the amount of cats we have lost recently...


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you ready to go Phantomheart?" Sparrowpelt's voice snapped me back from my thoughts. I follow her back to the group near the camp entrance, where Leafrush is now there. "Ok, so we have to go to the border near DawnClan." Speckletail said to the tortoise cat beside him.

"Yeah, I still can't get over the fact that DawnClan mainly started that horrible battle moons ago. Seriously, we lost so many cats!" Sparrowpelt said, interrupting Leafrush before she could say anything. I know Leafrush is a quiet cat, but Sparrowpelt always interrupts everyone.

We walked away from the camp entrance shortly after the talk of how horrible Dawnclan is apparently. It is rumoured that Dawnclan started a huge battle because of one cat from that clan, Redear, who is now exiled from that clan, said that the clans were not supposed to be close to each other anymore.

CloudClan was the first to react to this, and 3 of their warriors attacked him. Redear managed to survive, but what I'm still not sure about, is how CloudClan even found out. Then later at a gathering, CloudClan's leader, Swiftstar, told everyone about what Redear said. DawnClan's leader, Lionstar, actually attacked her, and created a huge battle among all the clans.

I am actually the only one who believes Swiftstar made it up. But because of this, all the clans will shred each other apart now. "Wait until Cinderstar hears about DawnClan trespassing onto _our _territory again!" Sparrowpelt hissed. After returning back from my thoughts and smelling the border, DawnClan tresspassed again.

"Well I guess the borders no long matter to them" I said. "But it smells like one of our warriors went past the border also." Leafrush said. I took another sniff in the air. The scent was covered by the DawnClan warriors coming over on this side. "We should confront Cinderstar about this and make her fix all this madness!" Sparrowpelt hissed. "How is Cinderstar going to fix all this?" Speckletail said back at her. "She must do something about this. At least stop DawnClan from trespassing!"

Sparrowpelt ran off back towards the camp. "We might as well go after her quickly" Speckletail said and we all darted back towards the camp. When arriving near the camp entrance, Cinderstar was heading towards us. "Will you three please come with me along with Firestorm to DawnClan with me? We need to have a little talk." Cinderstar said to us as well all nodded. Firestorm perks up from behind, with a scent of... _fear? _What is he so afraid about!

Cinderstar darts off back towards the border with all of us following close behind. Great, just what we need, another battle taking place. I wonder if this is happening to any of the other clans too? Though, FireClan hasn't stepped a single paw into our territory. "Alright, we have 2 options. We dart forward, which will for sure create a battle, or just wait here till their patrol comes by. Leafrush, if a battle does end up starting, I want you to go back to the camp and get all the warriors, Blackpaw, and Sandpaw." Leafrush nodded back to Cinderstar, while we all decided to wait until the patrol comes.

Cinderstar walked over to Speckletail and whispered something in his ear. Then Cinderstar turned back, and gazed across the border to DawnClan. 3 cats emerged into the clearing. Bluetail, Rosefur, and Sunpelt. "What are you all doing here?" Bluetail hissed while unsheathing her claws. "We have come to speak to Lionstar how his warriors seem to be falling over into _our territory!" _Cinderstar hissed back.

"Who says we could take _all_ of you?" Bluetail hissed. "Alright then. Speckletail and Firestorm may stay behind." Cinderstar looked back at Speckletail and Firestorm who nodded and stepped away. Sunpelt looked at us, "I say we should rip them to shreads." he said. "Since they're considering on leaving their deputy behind, I say we might as well take them. Who agrees?" Rosefur said calmly. Bluetail glared at Rosefur, then sighed. "Fine. Don't try anything funny, or we _will _tear you apart."

Bluetail turned around then signaled us to follow her. The territory was filled with a few trees here and there, and a small lake. A few cats were sitting by the lake, their tongues lapping against the water. As we got closer to DawnClan's camp, their scent got stronger. It really is a horrible scent though.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we got in the camp, eyes around the camp glared at us instantly. All the cats around here were unsheathing their claws already, ready to fight us when they hear the call. "Lionstar, cats from GlacierClan are here to speak to you about us apparently going on their territory." Bluetail said, waiting outside of probably the leader's den. "Who is there exactly?" a voice hissed from inside. "Cinderstar, Leafrush, and Phantomheart." Bluetail replied.

A somewhat muscular yellow-orangeish tom with glaring blue eyes left the den and went up to Cinderstar. "Why don't all 3 of you come inside? We can talk most peacefully in there." Lionstar said while signaling Bluetail, Rosefur, and Sandpelt away. We walked inside the den and all sat down. "Glorious day today, isn't it?" Lionstar said while staring outside the den. "There is no time to get off topic, Lionstar! You know why we are here, and we _demand _an answer to why your cats are trespassing over and over again!" Cinderstar hissed.

"Well, I would like to know who keeps trespassing on _my _territory also." Lionstar said calmly. "No cat of ours has set a single paw across the border-" "Actually Cinderstar, I don't want to interrupt anything but, we did smell a scent of one of our cats across DawnClan's territory before Sparrowpelt rushed off." Leafrush said. Cinderstar glanced back at Leafrush, giving her a look saying _why-didn't-you-tell-me-before. _

Lionstar sat up straighter, smiling to himself. "Looks like Cinderstar's warriors can't keep off DawnClan's territory. My cats have been scenting one of your warriors for not too long now, and the scent is most strongest at dawn." I quickly looked at Cinderstar's reaction, and she looks like she will tear apart Lionstar any second. "I can for sure tell you, if I catch _any _of my warriors going into your territory, they will be punished severly. But you still haven't answered my question, why are your cats going into GlacierClan?" Cinderstar said as calmy as she could.

"For that matter, I don't know. But Bluetail as actually mentioned that Blackfeather is one of the scents, but she won't tell me anything." Lionstar said. "Infact, I'll call her in right now." Lionstar got up, and signaled Bluetail over. I looked around the den, thinking about how all this would end out as. Lionstar is actually pretty calm about this, like this has happened before. Cinderstar is not usually the one to get mad easily.

"Ah Blackfeather, why don't you take a seat?" Lionstar said as a black she-cat with white ears walks in and sits by Lionstar. "I'm pretty sure you know why you are here." Lionstar said to Blackfeather. Blackfeather glanced at the ground, whispering "I can't tell you." "If you don't tell us, you will be punished more harshly then if you do. Why are you and a few others going into GlacierClan's territory?" Lionstar reassured her.

Blackfeather sighed. "I know Whitepelt and Tigertail are trying to look for Redear every now and then, because that is what they told me personally." I looked at her face, and she was full of worry. Kinda like Firestorm was eariler, except with fear. "Alright, but what about you?" Lionstar said.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Blackfeather mumbled. "If it has anything to do with one of _our _warriors, please tell." Cinderstar hissed. Blackfeather looked up to Cinderstar glaring at her, and said something quite that no one could hear. Blackfeather then closed her eyes, then spoke a bit louder.

"Firestorm."

We all stared at her. Is that why Firestorm was scared? I looked at Cinderstar, what would she think since Firestorm was deputy. "Traitor."`Cinderstar hissed quietly. "TRAITOR!" Cinderstar ran out of the den and rushed back to the GlacierClan border. I quickly looked at Leafrush, who I for a second forgot was there, and we both had horrified looks on our faces. Blackfeather stepped back away from Lionstar and lay in the corner in the den.

Lionstar glanced at Blackfeather, and hurt filled his eyes. She betrayed him. She betrayed DawnClan. _Firestorm betrayed GlacierClan, and he`s deputy! _All these were rushing in my head, I then run out of the den, then soon out of the camp. It was getting dark quickly, as I looked back and noticed Leafrush following not too far behind. I rushed past the border and back into GlacierClan`s territory again.

I couldn`t think of what would happen to Firestorm now. Would he be stepped down from deputy? "Phantomheart! Please stop for a second!" Leafrush yelled from behind me, and I stopped running. "Leafrush! We have no time, we don`t know what will happen to Firestorm! We must go quickly!" I yelled at her. Leafrush nodded back to me and we both rushed towards the camp entrance, and Tundrapelt was sitting there with Speckletail with fear in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I have been suggested to use author notes. TA-DA XD. Also, there are 5 clans, only 3 have been mentioned so far. GlacierClan(Which is the clan that's going to be used most as Phantomheart will be the only POV in this story), DawnClan, CloudClan, ThornClan and LeafClan.**

**So yeah, basically what's happened so far is DawnClan has crossed GlacierClan's territory, and vice versa, Blackfeather was involved, and admitted something to do with Firestorm. Maybe they have been meeting secretly?**

**So this is Chapter 4, whoopee! Now we can see why Tundrapelt had a horrified look on her face when Phantomheart and Leafrush returned. Also see what will now happen to Firestorm, and find out any mysteries about him.**

**Also, chapters will now be longer. PEACE.**

"Tundrapelt! What's going on?" I run up to her, while also looking down into the clearing. Cinderstar had her claws sheathed and Firestorm was just standing there, trying to back up. "I don't know! Cinderstar comes rushing in here, calling out Firestorm, then he appears, then she is going all "Traitor" on him!" Tundrapelt says quickly.

"We can't just assume whatever Blackfeather says is true!" Leafrush comes out from behind me. What she says is true, but it actually makes sense to me. Blackfeather getting nervous about saying what she was doing across the border, and Firestorm being scared when we told him we were going to visit DawnClan. I look back down at Cinderstar.

"So what have you been doing over in DawnClan's territory? Meeting up with Blackfeather! I trusted you, but this is where you have been going every night? Does _loyalty _not mean anything anymore?" Cinderstar hissed. "Is there anything else you need to possibly tell me?" Firestorm just stood there. He looked at the ground before speaking. "Look, me and Blackfeather started meeting _before _the battle happened moons ago!" "What does _that _have to do with anything?" Cinderstar had the look of anger and hurt in her bright green eyes.

"I had kits with her!" Firestorm yelled. Silence took over all the cats in the area. Everyone was shocked, from kits to elders! "Oh _perfect! _You also had kits with her! What if DawnClan found out that _your _kits are actually in that clan?" Cinderstar hissed and jumped closer to Firestorm. "They won't find out!" Firestorm hissed back at her, now sheathing his claws. "What do you mean they won't? Blackfeather is bound to admit that-" "They won't find out since they are in this clan!"

He actually is a traitor! I look around the clearing, and actually saw some cat's eyes either filled with horror, or anger. "Blackpaw and Sandpaw, are _my _kits! I lied about finding them! Blackfeather gave birth to them, but she said that her clan would get too suspicious, but I told her that I am trusted fully, and I can keep them a secret! But no! You have to put your nose in everything!" Firestorm hissed then attacked Cinderstar, pinning her down.

"You wouldn't understand! You loved a cat from this clan, who is now _dead! _What if I lost Blackfeather? It would just be like her dying! But maybe you don't have to worry about that, as it is now time for me..."

"_**To lead this clan!" **_

Firestorm kept pinning Cinderstar down, while he brought one of his sheathed claws, and slashed her neck, taking out her **final **life. "No..." Tundrapelt whispered while tears filled her eyes. I could not believe what just happened! I actually trusted Firestorm, and thought he was the most loyal cat I have ever met! Anger grew in my eyes.

"Traitor!" I yell. Firestorm looked up at me, fire dancing in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand!" He looked at his paw, filled with blood then looked down at Cinderstar. Cinderstar looked so...lifeless. Eyes filled with terror, blood gushing from her neck. "You will _all _now list me as Firestar! Anyone starting now who calls me a traitor, will be _killed!" _

"Over my dead body! You killed my mother, who was the leader, and you now expect _us _to call you Fire_star?" _Speckletail hissed then dashed forward and leaped onto Firestorms back. Firestorm managed to knock back Speckletail, and was about to attack him until a flash of brown jumped onto his back. Other cats then ran, and attacked Firestorm. Bramblethorn, the cat who was on Firestorm's back, slashed his paw down his back before getting knocked off.

Sparrowpelt then ran forward and sliced his neck, kinda like Firestorm did to Cinderstar. Firestorm knocked all the cats away from him, and he layed standing there. He looked up with anger in his eyes, before collapsing. I ran forward to join the crowd around Firestorm, as blood ran down his neck. "Firestorm is dead!" Sparrowpelt hissed.

"But now we don't have a leader, _or _a deputy!" Pinepaw stepped forward in the crowd. "That matter shall now be put into StarClan's paws." A bright white she-cat emerged from the crowd. "StarClan will soon show us a sign." She said quietly. "Icefoot is right, medicine cats do usually get a sign." Duskstripe said while standing near Icefoot. "But what if a cat attacks us in the night? What if _DawnClan _attacks?" Leafrush said while running down from the entrance with Tundrapelt behind her. Mumbles were heard throughout the crowd now,

"What about Blackpaw and Sandpaw? They are half clan, and their father is dead." Leopardfoor hissed. Every cat looked at each other, before a small pale orange cat appeared next to Firestorm. "Please don't send Blackpaw and I away!" Sandpaw pleaded. Every cat then turned to Icefoot, like she was the leader. "I don't think they have done anything wrong, but that is my opinion." Icefoot began quietly. "They have proved themselves loyal to this clan, whether they knew they know they were halfclan or not."

She is right. But I don't think they knew. "I also say they should stay." I said. Other cats then joined in with saying yes. "Oh thank StarClan we get to stay!" Sandpaw sighed in relief. "I think the best we can do for now though, is just wait until we get a sign from StarClan appointing who should be leader." Icefoot said. We all agreed and headed off to our dens. Before I entered the warrior den, Tundrapelt stopped me.

"I feel bad for Bramblethorn and Speckletail. Now both their parents are dead... just like ours" Tundrapelt sadly spoke. Our parents were Mistycloud, a white she-cat with a gray tipped tail, and Mouseleap, a dark gray tom. Mouseleap died of greencough, and Mistycloud died during that huge battle between the clans. "It's hard losing cats close to you. I thought Firestorm and I were pretty close, not like that, but he could trust me, and I could trust him. But he just..." I couldn't finish speaking.

"You seemed like the only cat who understanded that crazy furball the most, but he just went over the top crazy." Tundrapelt rubbed her tail against my back. "We might as well get some sleep." Tundrapelt walked off into the den. I don't know if it will be easy for me to sleep tonight.

**Ouch. GlacierClan is now left without a leader or a deputy, and they all depend on Icefoot, who is a medicine cat, to help them out. It's hard losing someone close to you, especially if you trusted them with your life. **

**Next chapter will feature the clan talking about the gathering later that day, and who is going to talk to all the clans for them. Phantomheart tries to take in all that is happening, and hope the gathering doesn't end in a fail like last time, and if anything like this keeps ending up happening between all the clans, the clans will be lead to destruction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright chapter 5, woot.**

**In this chapter, GlacierClan talk about which cat should represent them at the gathering later that day, and other stuff happens. Nothing too much to say.**

**On to the story! PEACE.**

I woke up with a start. I'm suprised I actually managed to get sleep, even though I got a nightmare. I was in a place filled with dark looking trees, and cats were glaring at me everywhere, then Firestorm appeared, and I forget the rest. I look around the den, a few other cats are still in here, but I can see a few outside also.

I get up and stretch my legs. It didn't look to light out, but I decide to go outside anyway, Once reaching the entrance to the den, I see Icefoot sitting in front of the leader den, with a few cats in front of her. I walk over to them, and Pinepaw jumps out of the group. "Hey Phantomheart, we are talking about who is going to speak about what has happened at the gathering tonight. Come join us!" Pinepaw says, I nod and I follow her.

"I say Icefoot should talk, since she is a medicine cat and is calm." Leopardfoot said. Does it really matter who talks? I shook my head and get close to the front. "Ah Phantomheart, can you go wake whoever is still sleeping please?" Icefoot said to me. "Sure, but we had a rough night, and we all didn't get enough sleep." I said back, but I decide to go wake them anyway.

I head back to the entrance of the warriors den. I saw Bramblethorn and Sparrowpelt close to each other so I decide to wake them up first. I walk over to them, and shook Bramblethorn and whispered "Get up you two." Bramblethorn groaned and still laid there, so I tried the same on Sparrowpelt. Sparrowpelt yawned then sat up. "What?" She yawned. "Icefoot wants everyone outside." I reply. Sparrowpelt looked at me for a bit, then shook Bramblethorn, while I went to Speckletail to do the same.

"Can I sleep a little longer" Speckletail yawns and just lays there. "No time, Icefoot wants everyone in the clearing, while you're getting up, can you wake up Tundrapelt and Snowfall for me too please? Thanks." I said then nod my head to him. I walk back to the camp entrance and see Sparrowpelt and Bramblethorn walking closer to the group. I saw all the apprentices were already outside, so I head over to the nursery.

I peaked my head into the nursery and see 3 young kits play fighting with each other. One being light gray, one a tortoise, and one a darker gray. "Graytail?" I whisper just incase she is not awake. "Over here Phantomheart" A soft voice replies. I look around then see her, "Icefoot wants everyone out into the clearing." I said. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute. Silverkit, Maplekit, and Jaykit, we need to go outside." Graytail said. The darker gray tom perks up his head from the fighting. "Why?" He asks.

"Icefoot wants us all to meet in the clearing." Icefoot replies. I nod my head to her, then walk back outside. I look up at the sky and see it getting lighter. "So as most of you know, tonight is the gathering, and we still yet have to get signs from StarClan. Until we do, someone here has to take place as leader. Any suggestions?" Icefoot says to the crowd as I get nearer.

I hear the crowd saying different names. I don't know who should talk for us, but I prefer Icefoot. Icefoot would probably be the most calmest here. "Who do you think Icefoot?" I said. Icefoot glanced a look at me. She was quiet for a few moments before she replied. "I personally think Duskstripe." Every cat looked at the black and gray tom. "Why?" He replies shocked.

"Well, for one, you've had a apprentice, or at least have one right now, and two, you seem like good leadership material." Icefoot said. Every cat then turned to each other, nodding their heads. "So if we do decide Duskstripe will lead us tonight, should he lead us also until a sign has been made?" Snowfall perks her head up. "I suppose." Icefoot said. "Duskstripe! Duskstripe!" Sandpaw started saying, then everyone else, including me joined in.

"Thank you everyone." Duskstripe said while nodding is head. Duskstripe stepped forward and sat next to Icefoot. "Alright, so to start off, we need to get a patrol. We're late enough as it is. I want Bramblethorn, Snowfall, Leopardfoot, and Mousepaw on it." Duskstripe said. "Got it!" Snowfall said as she went over to get Bramblethorn and the others.

I'm suprised that got sorted quite quickly. I thought there would be arguments between who should be leader for now, but I guess we all just need one quickly. The crowd splits apart and Icefoot heads back to her den. I look around for Pinepaw, but I can't seem to find her. I start walking around the whole clearing, peeking my head into all the dens as I walk past.

"I'm right here you know." A voice comes from behind me. I spin around and see Pinepaw. "You should really stop doing that." I said. Pinepaw just smiled. "I wanted to come see if you want to practice some battle skills today." "Sure, can Tundrapelt come along?" I gave Pinepaw a look. "I thought you would always say how annoying she was?" I said being a bit shocked.

"True, but I just want to test her." Pinepaw replied, while walking away trying to look for her. "For what?" I said loudly, but she couldn't here me. I run after Pinepaw, as she looks for my sister. "You better not be trying anything funny, Pinepaw." I say to her as we keep walking. "Nope, like I said, I'm _testing _her." Pinepaw said. As soon as she caught sight of Tundrapelt, she darts off to her. I swear she runs too fast. "Hey Tundrapelt! Wanna come watch my battle moves?" Pinepaw said while approaching Tundrapelt.

"Alright I suppose, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Tundrapelt said to Speckletail, who I didn't even notice. I looked at Pinepaw's face, and she looked just as happy as when she caught her first prey. "What were you and Speckletail talking about?" Pinepaw said. "Nothing really, he is just upset over last night. So where we going to go?" Tundrapelt said while looking where Speckletail was leaving.

"Just outside the camp somewhere." I said. Tundrapelt nodded her head and we walked outside the camp entrance, as that is where were we technically found Tundrapelt. "I wonder who the next leader will be." Tundrapelt said as we were walking. "I was thinking that too, but what if StarClan doesn't show a sign?" Pinepaw said. That comment actually made me stop in my tracks.

She was right. There has been times in the past, where there has not been any signs. What if StarClan doesn't show a sign, and they expect us to pick? "Well, if we had to choose who the leader would be, I'm pretty sure Duskstripe may win that award." Tundrapelt said while also stopping in her tracks. "The choice for who the leader should be for now didn't have any arguments with Duskstripe." I said.

"Duskstar sounds pretty interesting. But can we get back to battle skills?" Pinepaw said while circling me. "I guess." I said.

"That was some pretty nice skills today, Pinepaw!" Tundrapelt said as we were walking back to the camp. "Thanks!" Pinepaw smiled. "Before you know it, you might become a warrior soon!" Tundrapelt said. I looked up at the sky as they continued talking. It was getting pretty dark already, and tonight is the gathering.

As we entered into the camp, cats were all talking about what could possibly happen at the gathering tonight. "What if they all plan to attack us tomorrow?" I heard one cat say. "What if they banish us!" Another cat said. I head with Tundrapelt over to the fresh kill pile, and pick up a mouse. We decide to sit near the entrance of the warrior den to eat.

"Does anyone know who has been chosen to go to the gathering tonight?" Tundrapelt said to me as we lay down. "Probably not, I don't think Duskstripe announced it yet." I said while pealing off a peice of the mouse. Hopefully whatever happens, we will all still be alright. The last gathering was still in my head. All the clans just, fighting. If the fighting keeps up, the clans may be doomed... forever.

**End of chapter 5!**

**So Duskstripe is the current leader for GlacierClan, and there has yet to be signs on who will be chosen, if there will be any. Pinepaw is testing Tundrapelt, but what for? Will the gathering end up in a disaster, just like the last one?**

**I'm suprised I'm actually getting these chapters done faster then I thought. Though, I felt like this was rushed a bit, because I just wanted to get to the gathering part pretty quickly. Next chapter is going to be longer than this one, for sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 already? I only started this not long ago ^.^'**

**This is going to be a pretty long chapter, as it focuses on what is going to happen at the gathering.**

**On to Chapter 6! PEACE**

"I would prefer if all warriors attended, at least for tonight." Duskstripe's voice called from outside the leader's den. "Can all apprentices go too?" A voice squeeked when Mousepaw jumped forward around the cats surrounding the leader den. "Might as well. But I mainly want Icefoot for this, she can probably explain better than I can what is going on." Duskstripe said.

Icefoot came forward from beside him. "Duskstripe, your the leader, you need to explain what is happening in your clan. That is how gathering's go." Icefoot responded. Duskstripe looked at her for a few moments before nodding his head. "So that shall be. Is everyone ready to go?" Duskstripe called out, and everyone responded with a yes. "Then let's go, and hope for the best." Duskstripe ran out of the camp entrance and close to Fireclan's border, with everyone following close behind.

The gathering is held across from FireClan's territory, and to the left of ThornClan's. All the cats meet at this great big tree, and all the leaders from all five clans go on one of the branches. Whitestar is the leader of FireClan, Tanglestar is the leader of ThornClan, Swiftstar is the leader of CloudClan, Sunstar is the leader of LeafClan, Lionstar is the leader of DawnClan, and Duskstripe is representing the leader for GlacierClan tonight.

We all head along the border seperating our clan and FireClan's territory. "I am nervous for tonight." Leafrush said while walking beside me. "Same, if this gathering doesn't go well again, I'm not sure what to say anymore." I said. Once we got to the edge of our territories, I saw LeafClan going along the edge of ThornClan's territory. We cross this small stream of water by just jumping over. In leaf-bare, this stream is just frozen, so it doesn't really do much.

As we got nearer to the big tree, we already saw two leaders one two different branches, talking to each other. I got nervous after ever step I took now, and by the time we got into the clearing with all the cats, well, I got even more nervous. "Alright, something will go wrong with this gathering, I can feel it." Tundrapelt said to me as Duskstripe gulped and ran off to the tree.

I started to hear cats mumbling something about Duskstripe. I can probably tell what they're saying, why is Duskstripe up there? Well, they will find out, once the other clans come. I look up at the 3 cats on the big tree. Swiftstar's bright white and black pelt was glowing in the dark as he was talking to Sunstar, while looking over at Duskstripe every now and then. They are probably talking about him.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see FireClan and DawnClan's leaders, Whitestar and Lionstar. I wonder if Lionstar will mention anything about Blackfeather. I looked around for Blackfeather in the crowd, but I can't see her. "I would be starting first tonight, but I must ask. Where is GlacierClan's leader?" A beautiful white cat with green eyes said on one branch. "Whitestar is right. What is one of their warriors doing up here?" Tanglestar hissed as he was about to get up on the tree as he was late.

"Cinderstar won't be attending anymore of these gatherings." Duskstripe replied. "And why is that?" Tanglestar hissed at him. "She is dead." Duskstripe said quietly. I heard cats mumblind around about Cinderstar. "Then where is Firestorm? Dead too?" A cat in the crowd said.

"Yes." The whole crowd then went silent. "Both the leader _and _deputy are dead? Then I'm guessing your the next leader?" Sunstar said. "No, I am for now, until we get shown a sign on who should be chosen for leader." Duskstripe said. "What if there is no sign? Is GlacierClan going to be left _leaderless?" _Whitestar said while being shocked. "I don't know, if there isn't a sign soon, then we may just pick a cat ourselves." Duskstripe said calmly.

"By the looks of it, _you'll _be leader." Tanglestar hissed. "Doesn't the great Lionstar, leader of the cat who was telling the truth but decided to _exile _him, have any thoughts on this?" Tanglestar said turning to Lionstar. "I can still say that if CloudClan didn't stick their nose in and attacked him, none of this war would of happened!" Lionstar hissed at him. "Oh, are you blaming _us _again? Such a shame." Swiftstar said.

Who knew _one _line could make a big deal? I still believe that CloudClan made it up, but why would they blame Redear? What did he ever do wrong? But did any of DawnClan's members hear Redear say that? So many questions! "Look!" Duskstripe began hissing at the other leaders arguing. "Can't you see? One line turned us all to destruction!" "Maybe CloudClan should leave. They are the ones who attacked because of that, and who knows, maybe Redear just randomly said that? He is not a medicine cat!" Sunstar said.

"Well maybe you should _ask_ Redear what happened. Oh wait, you _can't _thanks to DawnClan taking our only evidence!" Tanglestar hissed. "Do _not _blame this on DawnClan! He was exiled since CloudClan attacked, then our cats fought back, then all the other clans joined in a fight, that was only meant between DawnClan and CloudClan!" Lionstar said while jumping down off the tree.

"Oh, so you exciled him since you couldn't keep your cats under control?" Swifstar said. "Why don't YOU keep your cats under control also! Attacking Redear like that out of no where!" Lionstar hissed back at him. Swiftstar jumped off the tree to approach Lionstar. "That is the most _stupidest _reason I have ever heard of to exile someone!" Swiftstar began. "You don't even _know _if he actually said that or not, you don't even ask him!"

Lionstar growled. "DawnClan, we are _leaving!" _He hissed. All the DawnClan cats followed him as he rushed back to DawnClan's territory. "We don't need him." Tanglestar said while spitting. Swiftstar looked back up to the leaders. "Say, how about we all make peace for once? Lionstar is just ruining everything. We should try and put our difference _behind us._" Swiftstar said while climbing back up the tree. "Don't think you're getting off so easily, Swiftstar." Whitestar began. "You were a major part of that also."

"This is stupid!" A ThornClan cat stepped forward from the crowd. "Making a big deal over a cat who isn't even a medicine cat saying that "The Clans will be lead to destruction." is seriously a _joke_! You all believe that this is true, since you all _attacked _each other over nothing!" "Silent Desertpaw!" Tanglestar hissed at him. "Might as well try peace again next time." Sunstar began. "LeafClan, let's go." Sunstar jumped off the tree as all of LeafClan's members followed him out. "I agree." Whitestar said while following Sunstar out, while cats ran after her.

"Anyone else wish to leave?" Swiftstar asked. "I can't put up with all of you! ThornClan is out!" Tanglestar hissed at Swiftstar before leaving with his clan. "Just me and you, Duskstripe." Swiftstar said. "A gathering isn't a gathering without all the clans." Duskstripe jumped off the tree. "Come on, let's go." He said as he signaled us to leave. That was such a waste of time! Though, I did get more answers to this whole fight. Lionstar left without saying anything to Swiftstar after he asked Lionstar why Redear was exiled. Or was he exiled?

Many thoughts kept rushing in my head as we approached back to our camp. "I can't believe Lionstar!" Tundrapelt began as we entered through the entrance. "It's like Lionstar got rid of Redear for no reason!" My head was about to explode! I couldn't think straight at all! I look around the camp as cats began talking about the gathering, but my eyes landed on Icefoot the most. She was staring, open mouthed, at something in her den.

She quickly turned around and ran to Duskstripe and whispered something to him. Duskstripe also looked back shocked, but nodded his head, and ran to the front of the leader's den. "May all cats, of any age, please gather in front of the leader's den! This is important!" I wonder what Icefoot told him. Maybe it was the sign of who the leader will be! Quickly all the cats got around Duskstripe, and kept whispering to each other, thinking also that it is about the choosing of a new leader.

"I have called you all around here to tell something that Icefoot has just witnessed. No, sadly it isn't the choosing of a new leader. But a prophecy has been said." Cats were talking all around now. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the battle!" I heard one say. "Alright, Icefoot, you may do the honor." Duskstripe nodded at Icefoot as she nodded back. Icefoot walks and sits in front of the leader's den.

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises."_

**This is actually not as long as I expected it to be xD. Well, at least there is more possible ways on how this story will end now, and maybe the prophecy will help. I still actually don't know how I'm going to end this, but I do know what the prophecy shall bring :P**

**I will put that quote at the top of every chapter now, so it can go along with the story. In the next chapter, a leader and deputy is finally decided, along with other events.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises."_

**Chapter 7. I'm like zooming through this story pretty fast :D.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank the few people who have added this story to their favorites/reviewed/ anything like that. It really means a lot, as this is the first story I have ever written(Well, to put on the internet at least.)**

**On to Chapter 7! PEACE!**

What does _that _even mean? The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises? I know it has something to do with the battle many moons ago, but apparently it is not over. Well, of course it isn't over, since the clans are still hostile towards each other. Especially DawnClan.

I start to look around the camp. Everyone is talking about this. I look back at where Duskstripe was, as he was talking again with Icefoot. "What do you think, Phantomheart?" A voice came from behind me that sounded like Leafrush. "I don't know. All of this confuses me. Though, one must find the source kinda catches my interest." I said. "The battle must refer to the huge battle that is still kinda going on. Like, with the clans still being 'I will shred you if you come near me.' But what would be the source?" Tundrapelt said, being on the other side of me.

"I don't think anyone has a clue. I think that is as far as we have gotten for clues." Leafrush said. I look at the sky, as it is starting to light up again. "Maybe we can think more of this later. I'm tired." Tundrapelt said as she walked towards the warriors den. I look at the cats entering into each of the dens, looks like everyone will be going to sleep. I walk towards the warriors den and enter. I flop down onto my bed, and sleep soon overtook me.

I appeared in a open field. I looked around, hoping there is anything else in sight, but it seemed as a plain old field went on forever. I sat down, wondering why I am here. _"You are the one, Phantomheart." _A mysterious voice called out to me. "Who are you, and where are you?" I called out. Nobody replied. I still sat there confused. I am the one? One for what? I got up and walked around the field for a bit. Still full of nothing.

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises. That one is you." _The voice rang out to me. I thought about it for a moment, then it hit me. _I'm _the _one _who must find the source! But what would the source be? "What is the source?" I called out. _"You must wake now, Phantomheart. All will be clear soon." _I woke up quickly. That whole dream played over and over again in my head. "Glad you're awake." Leafrush walked into the warriors den, though a few other cats were still sleeping. She flicked her tail to signal me to come outside.

As soon as I got outside, I felt the urge to tell her my dream. "Hey, Leafr-" "Tundrapelt is now mates with Speckletail!" She interrupted me. My mouth was stuck open. I was speechless. "Tundrapelt told me to tell you as soon as you woke up. She said they became mates not too long ago! Isn't this exciting?" Leafrush looked like she was going to burst of excitement. "Y-Yeah, great." I stuttered. I wasn't upset, I was happy. But that's more things to think about now! DawnClan's secret on Readear, The prophecy, and now Tundrapelt becoming mates with Speckletail!

"Oh, but you were going to say something before. What was it?" Leafrush snapped me out of my many thoughts. "Oh, uh, I think I am a part of the prophecy..." I said quietly. Leafrush had a shocked look on her face, but it faded away quickly. "I knew you had something to do with it." Leafrush said. "Wait, what?" I began. "You didn't even decide to tell me?" Leafrush looked at her paws. "Well, I thought about it last night, when you left me to go to sleep. You have said in the past, 'Oh I wish I could just fix the _source _of this madness!', and then I thought back to the prophecy. 'One must find the source,' it must be you!"

I thought about what she said for a moment, but then it made sense. What is the source of all this? What began this? Then it came to me. "Ì think I might know what that source is! Redear! He was apart of this, and maybe he is the one to clear all this up!" I said. Leafrush looked shocked also at what I just said. Tundrapelt came running towards Leafursh and I as we were staring shocked at each other. "Am I interrupting anything?" She said. I began telling her about my dream, and possibly what the source is.

"Amazing!" She began. "Now you should go and find him-" "Don't forget Redear is _exiled. _He could be anywhere, and since he got exiled not too long ago, it's possible he could be far away." Leafrush said. I nodded my head in agreement. "But, when are you going to go?" Tundrapelt said. "I don't know. I might go talk to Icefoot and Duskstripe about it first, see what they think." I said. "Oh, also, congratulations on you and Speckletail becoming mates." I said shortly after. "Oh, thank you." Tundrapelt smiled. I looked around the camp for Icefoot, and I saw her standing outside of her den, sorting out some Cobwebs.

"I think I'm going to talk to Icefoot about it now." I said while walking closer. "Well, good luck. Tell us what she says later." I heard Leafrush yell. "Oh, hello Phantomheart." Icefoot began as I got near her. "What do you need?" I told her about the prophecy, my dream, and my thoughts on it. She just looked at me, then finally said, "Well, if a StarClan did visit you in you're dreams, then it is possible you are the one. But you could also be right about Redear, but he is long gone." She said. "But I must be able to find him, right? The prophecy says that a new dawn rises in the end." I asked.

"I say give it until tomorrow, just incase you get anymore information. Besides, I need to ask you something." Icefoot said. I nodded my head, and she signaled me inside the den. I sat down when I got inside. "So, what do you need to ask me?" I asked. "It's about the sign of who the leader should be. I don't think we are getting a sign, as we got the prophecy pretty quickly." Icefoot said. "So, is Duskstripe going to become leader?" I asked again. "If he accepts the role, then yes. I wanted to ask you if you think this is a good decision. Like, choosing the leader now as we have no signs or anything, and Duskstripe should become leader." Icefoot said.

"I was thinking we weren't getting a sign. But yes, I agree to both. So when is he going to become leader, and get his nine lives?" I said. "Possibly now if it's ok with him. He must go visit the moonpool tomorrow though, early in the morning." Icefoot said. I nodded my head in agreement. Icefoot nodded her head back at me, then left the den to go find Duskstripe. I'm pretty happy we finally get a leader, and I wonder who the deputy will be. Leopardfoot, maybe? Duskstripe has been seen sometimes a lot near Leopardfoot, so maybe he will pick her.

"May all cat's of any age please gather outside the leader's den." Duskstripe voiced boomed out. I walked out of the medicine cat den, and quickly ran over to where Tundrapelt and Speckletail were. "Is this about the prophecy?" Speckletail asked me. "No." I said. I watched as more cats gathered around quickly, then looked back to where Duskstripe was, and saw Icefoot beside him. "Alright, cats of GlacierClan, Icefoot and I have come to a conclusion about who should be leader. No signs have been shown, and it seems as StarClan has left the decision up to us." Duskstripe said.

Meows were heard among the crowd, then Duskstripe signaled them to be quite. "I have decided to take the role of becoming leader, taking the name of Duskstar now, and I will travel to the moonpool tomorrow to receive my nine lives." Duskstar finished as cats all around me began yelling 'Duskstar.' I quickly joined in. "Who is going to be deputy?" Sparrowpelt's voice called from in front of me, making all the cats go quiet. "I was thinking about this lately if I was chosen to be leader." Duskstar began then looked around in the crowd. "Bramblethorn will be the new deputy." Bramblethorn looked up shocked, and other cats began yelling 'Bramblethorn! Bramblethorn!'

"I-I don't even know what to say." Bramblethorn studdered as he walked up to Duskstripe and nodded his head. "Oh, and one more announcement also." Duskstar began again. Duskstar began talking about _me_, and the prophecy! My thoughts took over me for a while, but then I snapped back. "So if the source is Redear, which is highly possible, then she must set off to find him. But she won't go today." Duskstar finished, then more cats began talking about the prophecy. "Isn't this great! First we get a new leader and a deputy, now we are one step closer to solving the prophecy!" I heard Sandpaw yell from around me somewhere.

What if I don't find Redear? What if he isn't the source? What if it's CloudClan's warriors? What if it's- "I think Duskstar would be an amazing leader, don't you Phantomheart?" Tundrapelt's voice interrupted my thoughts. I nodded my head back at her. I looked towards the Camp Entrance. I'm not at all confident that Redear is the source, since he could be anywhere. But then a place struck my mind. "Willow Bay! That must be where he is! He mentioned to another cat at a gathering many moons ago that if he never lived in DawnClan, Redear would go to Willow Bay!" I yelled as loud as I can that cats looked at me weirdly.

"It is possible that Redear is there, and luckily, it isn't a long journey. In fact, it's even closer than the Moonpool is!" Leafrush said to me. "Ugh, I wish I could go now and find out, it's only gone past midday!" I replied. "Then go." A voice came towards me. "I trust you believe what you're doing, and the faster you find him, the quicker this may end. I don't think you should go tomorrow now, as it looks like clouds are heading our way." I realized the voice was Icefoot's.

**End of Chapter 7!**

**It's not too long until the end of this now. There will probably be about 5ish more chapters now. So in the next chapter, Phantomheart sets off to Willow Bay, in hopes of finding Redear.**

**Oh and chapters may take a while to come up now, since I am getting really busy at school all of a sudden, so I have been caught up in that.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises."_

**I hate you school! Sheesh, so many projects to finish over the past couple weeks along with some tests has been pretty busy. I almost thought at one point I wouldn't be able to get this chapter started!**

**Nothing else to really say. On to Chapter 8! PEACE!**

Alright, so Moonpool is located about north-west from FireClan's territory, so that means Willow Bay is located a bit north from FireClan. I should be able to make it there before moonhigh, or sooner if I run. But what's the point in running? I just need to see if Redear is there. I quietly sneak along the border seperating FireClan and my clan's territory. I stop to look over into FireClan's territory.

The territory is filled with beautiful green grass and trees. Almost the same as mine, but the grass isn't as good as theirs. I get back to walking and think more to myself. All the clan names were given by the cats who found the clan. All I know is that a beautiful white she-cat with gray stripes and bright green eyes found GlacierClan, and I think her name was Breeze. I'm not sure who the cats were that found the other clans, but I think only the cats in that clan know.

Which reminds me, I might just bump into Duskstar tomorrow if I am not back before midday. He's going to get his nine lives. I've been so caught up in this prophecy, that I'm forgetting everything else! A sudden shock then came over me as I fell into a small hole. Well, at least it's small, but I should probably keep an eye out. I find myself just a few pawsteps away from the border of my territory.

Not that far to go, I suppose. I keep on walking a few more steps, before admitting I'm hungry. I should of ate _before _I left! I look around quickly, and see a huge mouse just sitting a few steps in front of me, not doing much other than looking around. I crouch down and take a few steps forward. I stared at the mouse for a while, and it still isn't doing much, so I decide to just kill it now. After finishing the mouse of with just a swipe of my paw, I settle down to eat it.

After finishing the mouse of quickly, I went back to going on track to find Willowbay. It's called Willowbay because of all the willows beside this lake. It's not a very big lake, but it is very beautiful when it is dark. I remember when me and Tundrapelt were only apprentices, and Firestorm took us down to Willowbay one day. It was only a day before we got our warrior names, and I remembered over-hearing a few moments after getting my warrior name that Firestorm suggested the name.

I still don't get why Firestorm would suggest that name for me. But I still can't believe him. How Firestorm would just, kill Cinderstar like that! But, I wonder what Cinderstar is thinking after one of her kits were named deputy of the clan. Bramblethorn and Speckletail are her kits, and now Bramblethorn is deputy, and Speckletail is my sister's mate! My thought's quickly turned from Cinderstar's life to Pinepaw. Pinepaw has been my apprentice for quite a while, 5 moons I think now, almost 6. Which meant I became a warrior 8 moons ago, which didn't feel long to me.

I take a quick look up at the sky, and see it turning dark already, and I'm still a little way from Willowbay. I quickly run for a while, before going back to walking. I see a willow in front of me, so that means I'm pretty close. I walk a few more steps before seeing the lake in front of me. It was already shining a bit, just like when I was last here with Firestorm. I walk closer to the lake, then gaze into the water, staring at my reflection. I decide to take a drink from it after quite a bit of a walk. Cold water lapped my tongue, making me instantly feel good.

I look up and stare across the lake. It's almost pretty much dark now, but I still can't get the thought of not finding Redear out of my head. I wasn't completely certain he was here, but I decide to walk and look around a bit. I sniff the air a few times, but only smell a bit of rain in the air. I looked up to see that clouds were covering the sky, and it was about to rain. I might as well find the shelter, and just rest there for the night.

I quickly find a nice little den in the ground, which looks like it has been abandoned for moons, and quickly go inside. Once settling inside, little drops of rain start to pour down. Good timing. I rest my tail on my paws before thinking to myself. _"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises." _The words still rang in my head, like it was only just said.

_The battle is still not over_, possibly meaning that the clans are still not cooperating with each other. _One must find the source, _meaning I must find the cause of this. But the last part still bugs me. _all will suffer a final blow,_ possibly meaning another battle will come, and a new dawn rises completely stops me there. My ears perk up as I hear a rustle of leaves outside. It didn't sound like the wind that was doing that.

Water was pouring down even more now. Every now and then, I can hear a loud boom of thunder. I bury my head in my front paws as it starts to get colder. I'd rather be a bit cold in here, rather then freezing out there at least. "A clan cat?" I heard a stern, muscular voice coming from outside the den. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then I saw a head poke inside the den. I jumped back, startled, and started staring at the cat.

The cat was dark gray, with a darker gray underbelly by the looks of it. He had 2 deep scars on the right side of his face. He looked familiar, but I don't feel like asking questions. I nodded my head to him, as his blue eyes stared at me. "I think I have seen you around before anyway, and your scent proves it." The cat began, as he got in the den more to hide from the rain. "Why are you here at this time of day?"

"I came looking for a cat, who goes by the name Redear. I'm Phantomheart." "I'm Scale." I stared at his right ear, it was covered with dark leaves. "Why is you ear covered in leaves?" I asked. "I cut my ear pretty badly, and must protect it." He replied seriously. "So, which of the clans are you from?" Scale asked. "GlacierClan. It's between FireClan and Dawn-" "I know where it is." He interrupted. Does he have to be so rude?

"Phantomheart of GlacierClan. Ah yes, I remember you. You were a bit smaller than when I last saw you." Scale's tail flickered back and forth as he licked his paws. "You've heard of me before?" I asked. Scale nodded his head, continuing to lick his paws. "How do you know me?" Scale looked up and stared at me before speaking. "None of your buisness" He said harshly. I stared at the ground for a while before speaking again.

"Do you know Redear?" I asked quietly. Scale glared at me now. "Yes." He replied, his voice still harsh. "Have you seen him around here-" "What are you? The cat of questions?" Scale interrupted _again._ I now glared at him, wanting him to answer my question. Scale stood up, before facing the sky, still full of rain. "Look here, you might as well give up on your search. Redear will never go back, and why should he?" Scale hissed before attempting to climb out of the den.

"The clans are being hostile towards each other, and Redear is the one to fix that. The prophecy said so!" I yelled at him. He turned around and looked at me, fire burning in his eyes. "Then they shouldn't of escorted him." He hissed quietly. I noticed he seemed to know a lot about Redear... "You're Redear, aren't you?" I asked quietly. He stared at me, before giving me the look as in 'What did you say?'. "You're Redear, aren't you?" I asked again but more loudly. Scale slowly moved his paw up to his ear, and tore of the leaves.

I stared, shocked at him. He had a _red ear_. "Yes, I am Redear. But do _not _call me that." Scale hissed. "But-but, if you're Redear-" "Scale" "I'm just saying! But, your the cat who saves all the clans!" I said shocked. The rain stopped pouring down, and Scale decides to jump out the den and signale me up too. I quickly get out of the den, and sit down waiting for his answer. Scaled glared at me before speaking.

"Why should _I _go back?" He began. "I never said anything. CloudClan made what I said up. But who knew just one sentence would make all the cats go crazy? Pretty pathetic if you ask me." I stared at him. He was completely right, and I was right about CloudClan making it up! "But I'm not asking you to join the clans again. I'm asking you if you could help reason this-" "I would just be sent _away!" _Scale hissed. "Can't you at least try?" I asked quietly.

Scale glared at me once again, but now his claws were unsheathed. I backed away slightly, hoping he won't attack me. "Look here kit, I am not going back after what they did. Never." Scale hissed. He was now starting to make me mad. "You're putting a lot of cats at risk-" I was cut off as Scale ran towards me and jumped on me. I tried to get him off my back, swerving in every direction.

I felt claws dig into my back, and blood spilling slowly. I managed to shake Scale off, only to be slashed in the face and ram into a few times. "You're such a _weakling!_" Scale hissed at me as I now laid on the ground. "Why won't you fight back?" He hissed. I moved my head slowly towards him. "You shouldn't even be a _warrior. _You're hopeless. You think everything would go just fine because StarClan sent a prophecy. Prophecies aren't always right, and you should know that!" He hissed before walking away from me.

I laid there on the ground. My eyes closed, ears pounding, and blood spilling out of me. I tried to take in what he just said. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in a bright place, filled with beautiful bright water roaming across a light green grass. I tried to move, but my wounds affected me in this place also. I looked into the distance, and saw the outline of a cat approching me. Now that I think about it, this place kinda reminds me of...

_StarClan._

**Finally I got it finished! Sorry it took a while. It's gonna get even more busy in the next few weeks, but I will try as hard as I can to finish the next few chapters, and maybe start a new story.**

**I'm sorry it's not as long as the other one's either. I promise the next one will be about as long as the last 2, or even longer. Though, it may take a while. Oh, and aren't I nice I left a cliff-hanger?**


	9. Chapter 9

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises."_

**Chapter 9 :D. There's still quite a few chapters left, not too many at least. School ends for me in a few weeks, and when it does, I'll be able to get these up a lot faster.**

**So the end of Chapter 8 ended up with Phantomheart getting attacked by Scale(Redear, who is the source in the prophecy) because of reasons and then she appears in...StarClan?**

**Anyways, onto Chapter 9! PEACE**

I _can't _be dead! If I really am, then I am so weak! _"Do not worry. You have found the source." _The cat said as it came closer to me. The cat was pure white with a gray tipped tail, and looked like she had a warm glow in her green eyes. "If Redear was the source, how come _nothing _happened? And did he kill me? Am I _that _weak?" The words flew out of my mouth quickly.

_"You are not dead. But you must return to the clans now, and say what has happened. Everything will be okay." _The cat was in front of me and wrested her tail along my back. "Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar. Where you the one who told me to find Redear?" I asked. _"Yes, but I am shocked you don't remember me. I'm Mistycloud." _The name rang in my head a few times, and after all this time, my _mom _has been telling me I must find the source!

"B-but-" Mistycloud's tail closed my mouth as I was trying to speak. _"You have a great destiny ahead, Phantomheart. You are the one who stops the battle. I am proud of you" _Mistycloud's voice spoke calmly. I noticed that she didn't have her battle scars from when she died during the first huge battle moons ago. _"You must awake now. Head back to the Clans fast, the battle is beginning" _"Wait-"

I woke up in a shock. It looked midday now. What did she mean by the battle is beginning? Hasn't it already begun? I got up, I'm luckily not as wounded as I was when I passed out, but I don't think I can run. I start heading back the way I came. _"All will suffer a final blow" _a voice just rang in my head. My head was filled with different thoughts, especially how I almost looked for Redear for nothing! My nose twitches at the smell I just inhaled. It smells just like the den last night.

I look to my right and a cat was hiding in the bushes. It looked like... _Redear! _"What do you want, Scale?" I remembered to use the name he told me he rather be called. Scale jumps out the bushes and approaches me. "Look, I'm sorry for attacking you." His voice was actually calmer then when he first saw me. "Apology accepted, now I must-" "I'm coming with you." What he just said suprised me. "Why?" I ask quietly. "I want to prove I'm innocent. I want to say I never said that, I want to say that CloudClan's warriors made it up."

"Are you rejoining?" "No sadly. I like my life a lot better now then I did in the Clans, but I will help stop this pointless fighting." His voice now sounded confident. But it sounded like he missed his clan life. "Alright, but we must hurry. I can't run, but the final battle has begun!" I yelled as I tried to speed walk. We are finally passed the lake, but it is still quite a walk to get there. "Do you know how DawnClan is doing?" Scale asks me. "You remember Blackfeather, right?" Scale nodded his head. I told him what happened between Blackfeather and Firestorm, and about Cinderstar.

"So is Blackfeather dead too?" "No, and their kits are alive too." Scale stopped walking suddenly. "Wait, _kits? _Are they in DawnClan?" Scale started walking forward after he said that. "No, they are in GlacierClan. They're names are Blackpaw and Sandpaw, and they have had 4 moons of being apprentices." Scale nodded his head to that, and then I saw the tip of the big tree up ahead. I started speed walking again, and once I got an even clearer view of the tree, I saw cats. I froze.

Cats were clawing each other _everywhere! _I decide to run forward, even if it did make my wound worse. "Everyone! Stop fighting!" I kept yelling over and over again, but no one hears me. Scale runs up beside me, and we both look around the area. We were in the middle of all the clans, and there was just hissing noises everywhere. I looked toward the front of DawnClan's territory. Duskstar was attacking Lionstar, and Bramblethron, Sparrowpelt, and Leopardfoot were helping!

I suddenly felt a force hit me to the ground. I looked up and saw a light gray she-cat hissing at me. Pebblestep! She was CloudClan's deputy! She quickly tried to bite my neck, but Scale knocks her off. "_What?_ It can't be!" I heard Pebblestep hiss. She then runs off towards a huge group of cats near CloudClan's entrance. "You alright?" Scale asks me as I try to stand up. I nod my head toward him, and tried to see if I could find anyone else in my clan, since I can no longer see Duskstar.

I hope Duskstar is alright. He hasn't received his nine lives yet from StarClan. I felt a slight nudge, and turned around to see Scale's tail point at Leafrush! I quickly dart forward to where Leafrush was, outside FireClan's entrance. "Leafrush!" I called out. Her head quickly turns to meet mine, her amber eyes full of shock. "Phantomheart?" Leafrush said as I appeared right in front of her. Her head quickly looks behind me, and I heard her gasp. "Yes, this is Redear. But we need your help getting everyone's attention!" I spoke quickly.

"I'm not sure how you can get everyone's attention though. StarClan hasn't sent any sign to stop everyone from fighting!" "But there _must _be a way!" I turned my head around to face where most cats were. "Hey! I have Redear!" I yelled as loud as I can. Scale looked at me like I was crazy, but I ignored it. I saw a few cats look over at me, and just stared. "Leafrush! Can you help me go around and let everyone know? Me and Scale shall stay here." "Scale?" Leafrush looked at me with a confused look. "Sorry, _Redear." _I corrected myself.

Leafrush ran off with a nod and tried talking to call the cats fighting. Sadly, it didn't really work. I ran back to the middle. where Pebblefoot attacked me before, and stood there. "Phantomheart!" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Icefoot. "I'm so glad you made it back, we need-" "Can you try and get everyone's attention please by saying Redear is here?" I interrupted her. Icefoot glance around quickly, before running in every direction, yelling 'Redear is here'

Some cats started to walk around me and Scale now, mumbling all around. A bright orange tom burst through the crowd and faced me. _Lionstar! _"Why is he back?" He hissed. "He's come back to tell the Clans the truth!" I hissed back at him. Lionstar backed up a bit before sitting, and continued glaring at me. More and more cats gathered around, until I found out that everyone was here. I started shaking. I'm not used to speaking in front of _this _many cats! Scale beside me signaled everyone quietly, before looking at me and nodding his head.

"Cats of all Clans." I began. "Some of us have different thoughts on how apparently Redear said something about the Clans becoming hostile towards each other, and then it suddenly happened. But I have managed to find him, and his story, is different." Many cats began glaring and mumblind at me. I signaled Scale to come to my spot to begin talking. "You're all lucky I came back to sort things out." He began hissing. "I did _not _say that, and it was those 3 CloudClan warriors. End of story." Scale finished and tried to walk away. "Why must you _all _blame us?" A voice was heard in the crowd and other cats joined in.

A dark orange cat emerged from the crowd. "Then who were the warriors?" She said calmly. That must be Squirreltail of DawnClan. Scale quickly snapped his head back, and glared at her. "Tigerpaw, Wildheart, and Patchfur." He growled. 3 cats now came out of another side of the crowd. One was a dark brown tom with a tail that looked almost exactly like a tiger with deep green eyes, another had bushy light gray fur and wide green eyes, and the last one was tortoise shell with blue eyes. "That's _Tigertail_." The brown tom hissed.

"Isn't it true though? Isn't what you said all a _lie?" _Scale glared at all 3 of them. None of them said anything. "Will you stop accusing my warriors?" Swiftstar said while standing in front of Scale. "Tell me Redear. Why do you blame these 3?" "Call me Scale now." Scale began, "But these 3, were the ones who spreaded it first. I also heard them while they were on a patrol." Swiftstar glared at him, and unsheathed his claws. "It's true." A voice spoke quietly behind him. Swiftstar spun around, and looked at all 3 cats.

"We didn't think anything bad would happen, but then everyone just seemed to go crazy over a little lie." The white and black she-cat said. "How could you _do _this, Patchfur? And the rest of you?" Swiftstar hissed. Lionstar appeared beside him, and stared at him. "See?" He said. Swiftstar growled at him, "So you didn't believe your own cat still!" "You believed your 3 cats!" "That's because I actually paid _attention _unlike you!"

"Stop fighting!" I hear myself say, but never really expected to say it out loud. The 2 leaders stared at me. "Redear finally got a say. Can't we come to an agreement, that neither side was right? We all believed the 3 cats, and no one really listened to Redear." I saw cats nodding their heads in agreements, which made me feel a bit happier. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting, but Lionstar said something to me before I left. What was it, Lionstar?" Scale said as he walked beside me.

Every cat turned their eyes to Lionstar, who had a small look of fear on his face. "Oh please, I was just mad at you at the time-" "Nonsense! Do you want me to tell, or do you want to?" Scale hissed. Lionstar looked around, before unsheathing his claws. "Neither!" He hissed as he tried to attack Scale. Scale jumped back, claws already unsheathed, and quickly jumped onto his back. He sunk his claws into his neck, but Lionstar managed to shake him off, and pin him on the ground.

"This is outrageous!" CloudClan's medicine cat, Hollyfoot, said while coming towards them. "Leave and don't return, Redear!" Lionstar growled at Scale. "I prefer being called Scale now, because I am never coming back for sure since _you're _the leader!" Scale hissed at him. "I know you are on your last life Lionstar, and I am more than welcome to take it away from you."

**End of Chapter 9!**

**The end is very close now, and the prophecy has almost been completed! Hooray! **

**When I'm done with this story, I **_**might **_**do a new one that takes place a little bit after the ending of this story, but features CloudClan as the main clan. If I do, I'll put in allegience, so it helps understand the cats better.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"The battle is still not over. One must find the source, all will suffer a final blow, but in the end, a new dawn rises."_

**Chapter 10, and the final chapter. Phantomheart managed to get "Redear" to speak in front of all 5 clans, but he seems to be challenging Lionstar for kicking him out without a say.**

**I don't feel like writing much for Authors Note up here, so let's just continue.**

**Onto Chapter 10! PEACE!**

"I'd like to see you try!" Lionstar backed off of Scale and started to circle him. I looked around and saw cats, just standing there silently. Even Bluetail was silent! I looked behind me and saw Tundrapelt. "Tundrapelt! Where have you been?" I whispered quietly. I didn't see her when I was trying to get everyones attention earlier.

"How could you not see me? I was inside our territory! Near the outside!" She whispered back. I stared at her confusingly before looking back to Lionstar and Scale. Scale launched himself at Lionstar, and scratched his face. "Oh, like _that _hurts!" Lionstar put his paw up to the scratch near his left eye, before Scale decided to knock him off his paws. "Give up?" Scale said smirking. "_Never!_" Lionstar hissed while flailing his legs around, trying to hit Scale.

Scale took his right paw, and slashed Lionstar's right eye, causing his to squel like a kit. His eye was now closed shut, with a scar over his eyelid. Cats now stared at Lionstar in shock. "You mousebrain!" Lionstar hissed. Scale glared at him, before getting off of him. Lionstar tried to charge at Scale, but he jumped to the right side of Lionstar, and knocked him off his paws again. "Scale! Scale!" I looked towards all the cats, and saw some LeafClan and CloudClan warriors cheering for Scale. Tanglestar then stepped forward, and started cheering for him also, and ThornClan quickly followed.

Loads of cats were cheering for Scale! Is it because of him banishing Scale? I looked at Duskstar, who was nodding his head at some of my clanmates, then they started cheering. I looked back towards Scale and Lionstar. "Nobody wants you, Lionstar!" Scale began. "Even some warriors from _your _clan aren't cheering for you!" He was right! I didn't notice them! I looked behind me at Tundrapelt, who was yelling 'Scale' along with the others, so I joined in. "Why do you all _betray _me?" Lionstar hissed at the crowd.

Scale looked at me while Lionstar was threatining some of the cats in the crowd, mainly his own. I nodded my head at Scale. He smiled, before looking at Lionstar. He charged forward, jumped on Lionstar's back, and slashed his neck with his paw. He quickly jumped off, and backed away slowly. Lionstar turned his head, and glared with his left eye at Scale, panting. A few moments later, he fell to the ground.

Everyone, including me, began cheering. A few moments into the cheering, I stopped, and ran to Scale's side. "Everyone!" I yelled. Everyone stopped cheering, and payed their attention to me. I looked at Lionstar's body before talking. I looked at Bluetail, who was staring silently at me. I signaled my tail to call her forward. She walked over to me, and I nodded my head. "Thank you." She looked at Scale.

"Thank you for killing him. Ever since his mate died a few moons ago, he was treating our whole clan differently." Bluetail lowered her head at Scale, and everyone began cheering again, especially DawnClan. I thought about what she just said for a moment, before realizing the final part of the prophecy was complete! Lionstar had to be killed, so DawnClan can return to it's not-so-harsh state! "You are DawnClan's new leader, Bluetail." Duskstar stepped forward. "I'm guessing I'll be seeing you at the moonpool tomorrow." He dipped his head at her,

Bluetail smiled at him. I've never seen Bluetail like this! I always thought she was just a grumpy cat, but I guess it was when she became deputy, and she got bossed around a lot by Lionstar. "Bluestar! Bluestar" I started cheering. Everyone quickly joined in with me, chanting 'Bluestar' over and over. Bluestar signaled everyone to be quiet. "Thank you all." She said, then looked at me. I looked back at her, then looked towards the crowd. "Now Scale," I began before looking at Scale.

"All of our thanks goes to you. If you never agreed to come back with me, we would still be fighting. But what are you going to do now?" Scale looked at the crowd before looking back at me. "If DawnClan will accept me, I wouldn't mind coming back." DawnClan started looking at Bluestar. "You are more than welcome to join back, Scale. If you wish, your name will return back to Redear." "Yes, and thank you." Everyone started chanting 'Redear' through the crowd now.

"But." Redear began again, and looked back at me. "Most of the thanks goes to you, Phantomheart. You were the cat who tried to find me. I know I didn't accept at first, and decided to attack you, but hopefully we can put that behind us now. You are the one who saved the clans, Phantomheart, and no one will forget that." I looked shocked and stared at him for a while. I couldn't of done that much though! I only found him, he did all the rest! My thoughts focused back to when I was finding Redear, and blocking out all the chants with my name.

"Thank you. We can now all resume back to our regular life!"

*A few moments later after GlacierClan got back to their camp"

Duskstar ran and sat down in front of the leaders den. "May all cats of any age, please gather outside the leaders den for an announcement." All the cats formed around Duskstar, while the thought of everyone congratulating me still went on in my head. "Phantomheart managed to succesfully find Redear, and peace is now restored along the clans. Though, it will still take some time for us to recover." Cats started cheering amond the crowd.

"I know the excitement is still going through our heads, but I want 3 lucky apprentices to step forward. Pinepaw, Blackpaw, and Sandpaw." Pinepaw, Blackpaw and Sandpaw all looked happily at eachother, and raced to the front of the camp. Duskstar looked at me and winked.

I can't believe Pinepaw will finally become an warrior! I tried to stay focused on what Duskstar was trying to say about Blackpaw and Sandpaw. "I, Duskstar, leader of Glacierclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these 3 apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to a warrior in their turn. Pinepaw, Blackpaw, and Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" The three apprentices responded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I grant you all your warrior name. Pinepaw, you have shown great skills to your clan, and I see Phantomheart has taught you well. From this moment on, you will be known as Pinefall." Duskstar turned his head towards Blackpaw and Sandpaw, you have both shown loyalty to your clan, even after finding out the truth about your parents. From this moment on, Blackpaw, you will be known as Blackfur, and Sandpaw, you will be known as Sandclaw."

"Pinefall! Blackfur! Sandclaw!" Everyone including me chanted through the camp. Pinefall quickly ran towards me. "Congratulations, Pinefall!" I smiled. "Thank you!" Pinefall said as we touched noses. Leafrush came up beside me, congratulating Pinefall also, before every other cat came towards her. "Such a long day today." Leafrush said. "Oh yes" I sighed. I looked at Tundrapelt and Speckletail, who were happily talking away outside the warriors den.

Leafrush's tail patted my back. "Hey, don't worry. She will always find time for you." She always knew what I was thinking. I looked at the sky, and saw it was getting dark quickly. "Well, hopefully almost everything will go back to normal tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I said while saying goodbye to Leafrush. I passed Tundrapelt and Speckletail as I walked into the den and curled up in my nest. I quickly closed my eyes.

_"You saved the clans, Phantomheart. You saw what others did not, the truth in Redear. Always trust your heart, and you will go far. I am proud of you." _

**The End of Warriors: Next Destinies.**

**Woo. Not a huge ending chapter, but at least it's better than nothing. **

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but I got "Next Destinies" from the title of this story from the Pokemon Trading Card Game(Which is also my favorite set)**

**I have also decided to make another story based on these clans. But the next story takes place 10 moons after this story, in CloudClan instead of GlacierClan(I'm not planning any more adventures for Phantomheart, even if she is my **_**main **_**cat.) The story will be based around Skystorm, a gray she-cat with lighter gray stripes and paws with green eyes. The story will probably be called "Warriors: Clouds Of Mystery"**

**Until next time, Peace!(Oh, and if you want to also, feel free to R&R. It can help me improve my stories.)**


End file.
